Kanna/Skills
Kanna (0) |-40020000 | |Blessing of the Five Elements |Passive |Kanna is a Spirit Walker blessed by the 5 elements, which bestow supernatural insight. As the recipient of such a blessing, Kanna's Spirit Walker skills are strengthened as opposing threats are weakened and as Kanna continues to train. |-40020109 | |Haku the Familiar |Passive |Accompanying you is Haku, a mysterious creature handed down to you from your teacher. It may be a bit rude to keep a shikigami permanently summoned, but thanks to that, you've always got a friend by your side. |-40020001 | |Manaflow |Passive |Kanna, unlike other Spirit Walkers, draws in Mana as naturally as breathing, allowing for rapid recovery and frequent use of magic. |-40020002 | |Elementalism |Passive |Deepens your connection to the elements to provide a permanent damage increase. |-40021227 | |Return of the Five Planets |Active |Return to Momijigaoka |} Kanna (I) |-42000000 | |Geomancy |Active |Sense and tap into the invisible flow of spiritual power through the forms of natural objects and the harmony of the energy around you. (The number of discovered Mana Veins will be displayed in the buff window.) |-42000008 | |Haku the Familiar 2 |Passive |Traveling with the mystical creature Haku brings swiftness and good fortune. |-42001000 | |Shikigami Haunting |Active |Walker Skill Use your power as a Spirit Walker to attack enemies in front of you. Attacks can be linked up to the 3rd hit, and do not consume Mana. Lv. 20+ required to learn the 2nd Job Advancement skill Shikigami Haunting 2 |-42000003 | |Spiritual Enlightenment |Passive |Gain understanding of the natural order of the spirit world to bolster the strength of mind and body. |-42001002 | |Mana Warp |Active |Use your power as a Spirit Walker to teleport to a location of your choice via the currents of Mana. If used while standing still, you will immediately teleport to a nearby Mana Vein that you've discovered. If used in a town, where the flow of Mana is murkier, you will be teleported to a random location. This skill consumes Mana only when used in town. |-42001001 | |Ghost Yaksha Trainee |Active |Skill Summon the Ghost Yaksha Trainee and command it to attack and push back enemies. Lv. 20+ required to learn the 2nd Job Advancement skill 'Ghost Yaksha Brother' |} Kanna (II) |-42100024 | |Shikigami Haunting 2 |Passive |Walker Skill In-depth study has enhanced your Shikigami Haunting. Increases the attack power of Shikigami Haunting and the number of enemies hit. Has a chance of tossing a devil-destroying talisman to burn enemies and slow them down. Required Skill: Shikigami Haunting Lv. 20 Lv. 20 required to learn the 3rd Job Advancement skill 'Shikigami Haunting 3' |-42101002 | |Haku Reborn |Active |Skill Haku takes human form to fight by Kanna's side using Spirit Walker skills. Lv. 10 required to learn the 4th Job Advancement skill 'Haku Perfected' |-42101005 | |Exorcist's Charm |Active |Walker Skill Use your power as a Spirit Walker to draw a large protective charm, attacking enemies and purging the area by calling forth a dark cloud that sears evil beings. |-42100000 | |Ghost Yaksha Brother |Active |Skill Summon the dependable Ghost Yaksha Brother and command it to attack and push back enemies. Required Skill: Ghost Yaksha Trainee Lv. 20 Lv. 20+ required to learn the 3rd Job Advancement skill 'Ghost Yaksha Lieutenant' |-42101104 | |Shikigami Charm |Active |Walker Skill Use your power as a Spirit Walker to focus Mana around your feet, flinging you backward and leaving behind a vortex. (You can use the directional keys to make slight adjustments to the direction you fly.) |-42101003 | |Radiant Peacock |Active |Brandish your fan in such a way that it resembles a peacock with its tailfeathers spread wide, increasing the attack speed of the fan by 2 levels. |-42100007 | |Soul Bomb |Passive |When your target is defeated, its soul explodes, dealing additional damage to nearby enemies. |} Kanna (III) |-42110001 | |Warding Barrier |Active |Sacrifice 4 of your Mana recovery speed to create a powerful barrier in the field. You can create up to 3 barriers at the same time. If you create another while the maximum are on the field, the oldest barrier will disappear. (The number of barriers deployed will be displayed in the buff window.) |-42111004 | |Blossom Barrier |Active |Barrier Use your power as a Spirit Walker to create a Blossom Barrier to protect yourself and members of your party. The barrier reduces damage from enemies' attacks by 60%, while Status Resistance is increased by 30 and Knockback Resistance is increased by 50%. When used on a Mana Vein, the barrier will absorb the vein's energy to enhance the barrier, as well as restore additional Mana for yourself while you stand within it. |-42110013 | |Shikigami Haunting 3 |Passive |Walker Skill Channels Kagutsuchi, the god of fire, to enhance Shikigami Haunting. Shikigami Haunting will have increased Attack Power, hit more times, and cover a wider range. Warding Charm: Activation Chance: 40%, Duration: 6 sec, Speed Reduced: -60%, Damage: 105% every sec Required Skill: Shikigami Haunting 2 Lv. 20 Lv. 20 required to learn the 4th Job Advancement skill 'Shikigami Haunting 4' |-42110002 | |Yosuzume |Passive |Upon landing successful attacks with Spirit Walker skills, Shikigami Charms inside Kanna's sleeves will fly out and attack in concert. |-42110009 | |Spirit Path |Passive |Hone your skills as a Spirit Walker, enhancing your power to subdue unclean beings. |-42110008 | |Lifeblood Ritual |Passive |Gain knowledge of a secret art that allows one to steal vitality from unclean souls while strengthening the body. |-42111000 | |Tengu Strike |Active |Skill Summons twin Tengu to simultaneously attack enemies to the right and left. Use the skill again while the Tengu are summoned to have them return to Kanna and attack again with a 100% critical. |-42110000 | |Ghost Yaksha Lieutenant |Active |Skill Summon the powerful Ghost Yaksha Lieutenant and command it to attack and push back enemies. Required Skill: Ghost Yaksha Brother Lv. 20 Lv. 20+ required to learn the 4th Job Advancement skill 'Ghost Yaksha Boss' |-42111003 | |Kishin Shoukan |Active |Skill Calls forth the demons Hana and Yuki, who attack any enemies trapped between them. The demons' presence strengthens the dark energy on the map, causing enemies to respawn more quickly. Lv. 20 required to learn the 4th Job Advancement skill 'Nightghost Guide' |-42111012 | |Mana Balance |Active |Converts some of your vitality into positive and negatively charged energies, immediately recovering some of your Mana. |} Kanna (IV) |-42120011 | |Haku Perfected |Passive |Liberate Haku's Mana, upgrading Haku Reborn to Haku Reborn 2. With his powers unfettered, Haku can take human form longer and use even more powerful Spirit Walker skills. Required Skill: Haku Reborn Lv. 10 |-42121005 | |Bellflower Barrier |Active |Barrier Use your power as a Spirit Walker to create a Bellflower Barrier, strengthening yourself and your party members. Inside the Bellflower Barrier, Attack Power is increased by 20% and Boss Damage is increased by 5%. When used on a Mana Vein, the barrier will absorb the vein's energy to enhance the barrier, as well as restore additional Mana for yourself while you stand within it. |-42120025 | |Shikigami Haunting 4 |Passive |Walker Skill Create a large paper shikigami that looks just like Kanna. The Shikigami Charm receives a share of Kanna's Mana each time Mana is consumed, and once enough Mana has been accumulated, it will burn, damaging nearby enemies. Can be toggled On/Off. |-42121104 | |Shikigami Doppelganger |Active |Skill Steadfast training has yielded true mastery of Shikigami Haunting, empowering the skill to its full might. Increases the attack power of Shikigami Haunting, as well as its range and the number of enemies hit. Required Skill: Shikigami Haunting 3 Lv. 20 If the 5th Job Advancement skill 'Liberated Spirit Circle' has been learned, it will be automatically activated if not on cooldown. |-42121102 | |Nine-Tailed Fury |Active |Walker Skill Unleash Haku's power to attack all enemies in sight. Haku applies a damage increase buff after the attack, and reacts to Kanna's attacks to launch his own attacks. |-42120001 | |Ghost Yaksha Boss |Passive |Skill Summons the mighty Ghost Yaksha Boss and command it to attack and push back enemies Required Skill: Ghost Yaksha Lieutenant Lv. 20 |-42120009 | |Kasen |Passive |Increases the Mastery and Damage of fans. |-42120003 | |Nightghost Guide |Passive |Skill Grants the chance to invoke a spirit when attacking that deals damage to enemies and curses them. Enemies cursed by the spirit yield additional EXP and have a greater chance of dropping higher quality equipment upon defeat. Required Skill: Kishin Shoukan Lv. 20 |-42121100 | |Orochi Unbound |Active |Temporarily release the sealed shikigami, Orochi, to immolate enemies in a wide area with its mighty power. Can also be used while in the air. Knockback Resistance is automatically set to 100% while casting. |-42121000 | |Vanquisher's Charm |Active |Walker Skill Blast the enemy with evil-destroying charms. Hold down the skill key for a rapid-fire attack. If the 5th Job Advancement skill 'Liberated Spirit Circle' has been learned, it will be automatically activated if not on cooldown. |-42121002 | |Falling Sakura |Active |Walker Skill Call forth a sakura tree to slam down in front of you. Enemies around the tree will suffer multiple hits while you and your party members recover HP. |-42121004 | |Binding Tempest |Active |Walker Skill Throw a charm imbued with the power to seal demons at the enemies before you, temporarily turning them to stone and stunning them in place. |-42121006 | |Akatsuki Warrior |Active |Temporarily increases the stats of all party members. Does not stack with Maple Warrior, Call of Cygnus, Nova Warrior, President's Orders, Rhinne's Protection, or Akatsuki Warrior. |-42121007 | |Hero's Will |Active | |} Hyper Skills |-42120043 | |Vanquisher's Charm - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks for Vanquisher's Charm. |-42120044 | |Geomancy - Spread |Passive |Increases the maximum number of Mana Veins that can be concurrently active. |-42120045 | |Vanquisher's Charm - Spread |Passive |Increases the maximum number of monsters hit by Vanquisher's Charm. |-42120046 | |Bellflower Barrier - Boss Rush |Passive |Gain additional Attack Power against Boss Monsters while inside a Bellflower Barrier. |-42120047 | |Blossom Barrier - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces the cooldown of Blossom Barrier. |-42120048 | |Bellflower Barrier - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces the cooldown of Bellflower Barrier. |-42120049 | |Vanquisher's Charm - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Vanquisher's Charm. |-42120050 | |Geomancy - Persist |Passive |Discovered Mana Veins are maintained longer. |-42120051 | |Bellflower Barrier - Persist |Passive |Increases the duration of Bellflower Barrier. |-42121054 | |Circle of Suppression |Active |Walker Skill Creates a barrier that blocks and weakens evil beings around you. (The barrier will automatically dissipate if you stand idle or hang on a rope for over a certain amount of time.) |-42121052 | |Veritable Pandemonium |Active |Walker Skill Unleashes the powers of the Ghost Yaksha Boss to wreak destruction and beat all unclean beings in the vicinity into submission, stunning them. |-42121053 | |Princess's Vow |Active |Recall the oath you swore to Princess Sakuno, granting you courage. |} V Skills |-400004504 | |Shikigami Haunting Boost |Passive |Boosts Shikigami Haunting. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004505 | |Ghost Yaksha Boss Boost |Passive |Boosts Ghost Yaksha Boss. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004506 | |Kishin Shoukan Boost |Passive |Boosts Kishin Shoukan. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004507 | |Nightghost Guide Boost |Passive |Boosts Rock Yaksha. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004508 | |Shikigami Charm Boost |Passive |Boosts Shikigami Charm. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004509 | |Exorcist's Charm Boost |Passive |Boosts Exorcist's Charm. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004510 | |Tengu Strike Boost |Passive |Boosts Tengu Strike. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004511 | |Yosuzume Boost |Passive |Boosts Yosuzume. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004512 | |Vanquisher's Charm Boost |Passive |Boosts Vanquisher's Charm. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004513 | |Orochi Unbound Boost |Passive |Boosts Orochi Unbound. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004514 | |Falling Sakura Boost |Passive |Boosts Falling Sakura. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004515 | |Binding Tempest Boost |Passive |Boosts Binding Tempest. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004516 | |Nine-Tailed Fury Boost |Passive |Boosts Nine-Tailed Fury. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004517 | |Shikigami Doppelganger Boost |Passive |Boosts Shikigami Doppelganger. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004518 | |Veritable Pandemonium Boost |Passive |Boosts Veritable Pandemonium. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Enemy Defense Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400021017 | |Yuki-musume Shoukan |Active |Summons Yuki-musume, a specter who wields intense cold. Yuki-musume helps Kanna attack enemies. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400021054 | |Spirit's Domain |Active |Summons a Spiritstone that amplifies the abilities of you and your party. It grows more powerful as it absorbs mana. The effects of Spirit's Domain do not stack. |-400021078 | |Liberated Spirit Circle |Passive |Summon a magic circle that releases spirits wrongfully sacrificed to perform evil spells. After 5 uses, you can summon an even large circle. Unaffected by attack reflection. You cannot summon the circle yourself. It is periodically activated when you use the following skills. Shikigami Haunting, Vanquisher's Charm, and Demon's Fury |} Category:Kanna Skills